


Ragnarök

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Heroes [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarok means something very different to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarök

"Nåde!"  
Mercy  
"Nåde! Nåde!"  
Mercy, mercy  
Please  
B  
R  
O  
T  
H   
E  
R  
lover

"Never   
Call  
Me   
That   
Again."  
You scream through gritted teeth  
Careful, oh please be careful  
Love  
Your bones are bleeding again  
B  
R  
O  
T  
H  
E  
R  
lover

Stop forcing me through the ground  
My place is in the universe  
With you  
But not next to you  
Not too close  
I don't want to rust your gold  
B  
R  
O  
T  
H  
E  
R  
lover

Understand me  
Believe me  
There was a reason why  
I tore our bed sheets  
Why I   
Stabbed our portraits  
Why I stained  
Our wedding capes  
Why I   
Sold the ivory horns  
I was gifted after saying   
Yes  
B  
R  
O  
T  
H  
E  
R  
lover

I would've hurt you  
I would've   
Torn your skin  
And stabbed you with the ivory horns  
Staining your wedding cape  
B  
R  
O  
T  
H  
E  
R  
lover

But an inch remains between  
Heaven and hell  
Leave me on this synthetic thread  
Since I can never  
Stand on velvet with you  
Grant me paranoia  
Mjölnir would be much too  
Kind

Brother   
lover  
Lock me here with nothing but  
A strand of your hair  
The only rope that could ever  
Pull me out of   
My own personal  
Ragnarök


End file.
